Too Perfect
by AdamsDarling
Summary: This is my first fic,uhm,i published this before,but,it wouldnt let me edit it,so i have to delete the old one.Still teh same story,but,i tweeked it. I think it's a lot better now..haha. Ahh..the power of ADOMMY love :


**I heard a car door slam outside. Hesitating to look,I hear a pounding fist knock at the door,i answer,only to find a familiar face I was not expecting.....**

**"Hello Adam." Said an unpleasant voice,coming from a man with smeared eyeliner. It was Tommy.**

**"T-Tommy?"I manage to studder,fear in my blue-grey eyes.**

**"We need to talk,I need to tell you something......" He says,reaching for a cold knife from his pocket.**

**"Whah-what are you doing?!?!?!"**

**"Let's just say,I'm feeling a rush right now. I don't think I'll be able to contain myself." he answers with a grin.**

**As my life began to end,he pushed me to the ground.I heard him mumble something. Then, he was about to press the knife to my chest when.....**

**If I had you-y-y-y-y-y-you-y-y-y-y-y-you-y-y-y-y-y-you-y-y-y-y-you! If I had you!' goes my alarm clock.** Loud an annoying,but for once,i was greatful to have awoken.

**I moan,and arise slowly with bloodshot eyes. It was just a dream,a nightmare rather. Why would i have such a horrifying dream like that you ask? A week ago you see,i got the chance to preform at the AMA's. I was a little out of control some people tell me. Yes,i had a great time but,kissing Tommy may have been a mistake......I felt sparks when my lips pressed against his like that.** Put that all together,and it possibly could spell out diaster. Depends on how you look at it.

* * *

**Rehearsals for 'Whataya want from me" were going great.I was definetly making an appropriate preformance with that song. I tried my best to ignore Tommy though. I wouldnt make any eye contact with him at all. He's just so sweet,i couldnt resist staring at him as he walked towards me though.**

**"Hey Adam,Lisa and I wanna take ya to this cool new resteraunt down the street,wanna come?" He asked.**

**God,look at his eyes,and his perfect smile. He's so my type! I don't think i can bare it anymore. I have to stay away from him.**

**"So,you coming or what?" Asked Lisa. By the look of her face,she could probaly tell i was day dreaming again.**

**"Nah,thanks anyways though.I kinda need to rest."Tommy gave me a look,the same look he had after i kissed him. **

**"Oh, well how'bout me and you just go on a walk. We can hang out later Lisa." He says.**

**Lisa shrugged,then walked away,giving me no time to make up an excuse. Then Tommy's hand reached for the door,and before i knew it, we were on our way.**

**"So,Tommy,where exactly are we going?" I ask.I have found that like me, he was full of surprises.**

**"Eh,just a stroll through the park.I hope it's fancy enough for ya! haha!"**

**I felt my face redden.I've noticed,he always humors his victoms before telling them something important,or some sort of personal subject.**

**"Ha,it's fine. Infact,it's pretty beautiful here." i blurt out as we stroll down the stone path,surrounded by dozens of plants hugged by bright lights. With the sunset,and Tommy with me,it seemed very peaceful. He comes to a hault,then turns to look at me.**

**"Like you." He spoke softly. Passion suddenly flooding threw his eyes. From the looks of it,he was dead serious.** Ofcourse,my heart dances to the beat of his words i have waited for,and my stomach flutters faster then any species of hummingbird on the planet. Yet, i decided to hide it. I was overwelmed,and didnt want to show him any emotion. I needed to be clever with this one. .**SoI turned to him, with a blank 's just so amazing,and i cant really beleive this is happening. I sheilded my face,and remained silent,letting it all in. **

**"I like you Adam,if you havn't already noticed." Is all he says before i mind was then over-loaded with data. Questions pounderd yet,i couldnt exactly think. Nothing was really clear,it became blurry. An unknown feeling,just,took over.**

**Before i knew it,I started to tear a feelings for eachother were infact the exact same. After a moment of silence,after i took his words in,i crashed into him with open arms. In a matter of seconds,we were clinging onto eachother,emotions pouring out of our helpless souls.I felt so safe,and i wanted to say something,but,Tommy Joe Ratliff acually made me,Adam Mitchel Lambert, speechless.**


End file.
